


Shit, he is cute

by LI0NH34RT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, First Date, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Tara and Mason are playing match maker.





	Shit, he is cute

**Author's Note:**

> So, this wasn't planned. But I saw this post  
> http://fandomtrashwhore.tumblr.com/post/172135498513/thiam-theo-raeken-x-liam-dunbar-blind-date-gone  
> by the amazing Marie and just couldn't help myself (and since nobody else wanted to write this... don't say I didn't warn ya!)
> 
> Marie, this is for you. Thank you for your beautiful social media aus and edits, love ya, girl! ♥

“I really hate you right now. You may be my best friend, but I hate you for making me do this.”

“I know, Liam. But trust me – you will be grateful soon enough.”

Liam turned around, throwing his best friend a look that would have scared any other person off. Mason just laughed before turning his attention back to his phone. He was currently laying on Liam's bed and was supposed to help his best friend choose an outfit for the blind date _that he organized without Liam knowing._

“I may be single but I am not desperate enough to go on a date with a guy I don't even know.”

“...yet”, Mason mumbled, earning another glare which made him sigh “Okay, look Liam. Corey says he knows his sister from work and that he is hot, so what do you have to loose?”

~~~~

“Tara, I actually can't believe I am saying this, but do you think I look hot?”

Theo Raeken, turned back and forth in front of his mirror – to the obvious amusement of his sister who stood in the bedroom door, arms crossed and head slightly tilted to the side.

“You _always_ look hot and you know it. What is so different about this date that you need your ego to be petted?”

Theo turned back to the mirror, fixing his hair for the up tenth time (don't believe Tara, it was maybe the third)

“I just have this feeling, you know? Maybe he is it. Maybe this is my last first date ever.”

~~~~

Two hours later Liam turned up outside of the 'Blind Date Restaurant', he was wearing a beige T-Shirt and washed out black jeans, combined with his usual biker boot and a blue corn flower that apparently was his identification mark for the date. With one last message to Mason, consisting of a very pissed off _“Thank you for forcing me into this. Not”_ , he entered the restaurant.

The inside was actually pretty nice, wooden interior, tasteful art on the walls and soft music playing in the background.

“Excuse me, sir? The other corn flower is seated on the balcony. May I escort you to your table?” a smiling waitress approached, and Liam realizing that it was too late to make a run for it just nodded and followed her outside.

The balcony was a secluded seating area, only one of the tables was occupied and – holy shit! That guy was gorgeous!

Liam stopped dead in his tracks, just as Hot-as-hell turned his head and made eye contact.

~~~~

Theo was early. As always. He hated it to wait but felt worse making others wait for him, so he turned up ten minutes before the event started.

As footsteps approached, he lifted his head, just to be met with the bluest eyes he had ever seen. _Fuck. Why is a guy like him still single?_

He rose from his seat: “Hi! I am...” he trailed off – how could someone have eyes that blue? - before blurting out “corn flower!”

The guy in front of him giggled adorably (he was _so_ screwed) “Hi corn flower, I am Liam.”

~~~~

Liam couldn't believe it. Theo (apparently corn flower wasn't his real name, who knew?) was handsome, funny and quick witted. The time until their food arrived flew by with playful banter and soon enough he found himself in a game of twenty questions.

After the usual suspects:

Favourite Food? Pasta (yeah, that question had been wasted, considering the fact that was what Theo had ordered.)

Colour? Blue (but why had he been blushing at that?)

Animal? Wolf. (followed by a enthusiastic “Mine too!”)

They came to more interesting ones, like why Liam had a deeply rooted fear of ducks or the fact that Theo listen to the Backstreet Boys until he was sixteen.

~~~~

“I don't know if you are the love of my life or trying to kill me!”, Liam scream-laughed while climbing the next level of the fire escape, earning an amused chuckle from Theo, before he reached out and pulled Liam over the roof edge, his eyes sparkling in the setting sun.

For a moment they just stood there, catching their breath before Theo, still holding onto Liam, started to sit down, dragging him down until they sat on the ground, facing the deep orange-red sky.

“Okay, last question”, Theo said, not averting his gaze from the city lights down below, “and this might be a little bit too personal, but I feel like I have known you my whole life and not just a few crazy hours. So – how is a guy like you still single?”

Liam blushed lightly: “I could ask you the same question, right?” he looked down at his hands, taking a deep breath, “you know that phase after a really bad heartbreak, when you feel like you could never love someone ever that much?

My phase started six month ago and ended with my best friend practically forcing me to go on dates again. This date to be specific, so... thank you for restoring my faith in the concept of dating.”

Theo chuckled, “Well, I hope you don't like those blind dates too much, because I...”, stocked, turning to face Liam, “I really like you and I would love to see you again.”

“Well, the night is not over yet, is it?”, Liam whispered, closing the space between them.

And when their lips finally met, Theo knew that this had been his last first date.


End file.
